Spreading Christmas Cheer part 3
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Asami gives Mako a present and learns a little more about her ex.


Word Count: 913

 **Prompts: Start with "Who would have thought it would lead to this?"** **and old map**

"Who would have thought it would lead to this?" Mako asked aloud to absolutely no one in his bland, lonely office.

Staring back towards his grimacing face was an old, crudely drawn map that brought a strange feeling in his chest. Yes, it was Christmas time and no, Mako would be the last person to celebrate the disgusting holiday. He planned to do as he had done for years, drinks his favorite brand of merry spirit, eat a large order of Water Tribe noodles and pass out on his cheap couch to sleep the festive day away.

Unfortunately, he knew that this year would be different. After years of bachelor-hood, his new girlfriend had practically moved in with him and really wanted to introduce him to the only family member she tolerated, who just so happened to be a royal, blue firebending princess. Not to mention, this strange sudden Christmas present that his ex-lover just plopped on his desk.

"A mop?" Asked Asami, whom Mako had not realized was still standing in the doorway.

Mako gave a sigh. "It's not just any map," he admitted, tiredly. "It's…nevermind".

"What?" Asked Asami, her brow furrowing in genuine concern.

Mako waited for her to shut the door to his office and take a seat in front of his desk before continuing.

"It's been years since I last had a real Christmas," he explained, leaning back in his chair. "Ya' know, with the whole family thing. It's just not something I want to think about".

"What does any of that have to do with that?" Probed his boss, pointing to the map. "It looks like a kid drew it".

"My brother drew it," said Mako.

"You have a brother?" Asked Asami in shock. "I-I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

Mako shrugged. "He's been gone for years. Since our parents…nothing".

The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his past or his feelings for the matter. His brother was gone along with any Christmas spirit the twenty-two-year-old ever had. He was anxious to get the holiday over and done with as soon as possible.

"Maybe this map is a start," Asami offered. "Maybe he's out there somewhere".

Mako chuckled, shaking his head. "Thanks Asami, but I doubt a simple Christmas wish will bring him back. Anyway, how's Korra?"

As expected, his ex-girlfriend's concern was out the window in a matter of seconds. It was purposely done, as Mako kept a smooth smile from forming on his lips. He enjoyed teasing the woman about his past with her current lover. He had been over both women and genuinely enjoyed his life as the boyfriend of royalty, but it was a nice reminder to the boss. Asami took this as an opportunity to stand.

"We're grand," she answered. "You know if you weren't such a Grinch, perhaps you would find a life, yourself," she snapped, coolly with a push of her dark locks over her shoulder.

Mako chuckled which only irritated the woman. "Hey, I am two steps from royalty, remember?" He reminded her.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Speaking of, what do you have planned for her aunt? I hear that she's pretty…difficult".

Mako groaned, his smile fading. He had no clue what to do for the holiday with his girlfriend's family. With no family of his own, he was unsure how to celebrate. For Agni's sake, he did not even have Christmas Tree! Sensing his distress, Asami gave a smooth smile.

"Hmm…nothing? Well, if you want, you can invite them ice skating with me and Korra tonight," she offered.

Mako shook his head. His girlfriend would be ok with it, but her aunt…just no.

"Ugh! I hate Christmas!" Groaned Mako, his palms against his eye sockets. "Plus, Melina is coming tomorrow and ugh!"

The silence that followed, made Mako want to find the nearest hole to fall in. Of course, he had spilled the beans to his boss about hiring a new author for their publishing company without her knowledge. He was sure he would spend his holiday now jobless. Well, no need to stress about the royal princess or her family.

(Great) Thought Mako.

"Melina?" Asked Asami.

(Here goes.) Thought Mako.

"As Melina Lewis?"

Mako looked through his fingers to see Asami not scowling, but looking genuinely curious. "Y-Yes," he answered.

"You hired her?"

"Yes".

After a short pause, Asami added. "Well…good work, Mako. I hope that she can come up with an idea to save your job. I am feeling generous".

The man gasped. Asami was not furious, but actually…encouraging. What had gotten into her? Maybe she had a bit of this, so called, Christmas spirit flu or something. He was unsure, but he felt a little better now.

Mako couldn't be sure, but it sounded like Asami was humming a Christmas song as she turned to leave. It even sounded... familiar. She stopped short and turned on her heel to face him again. "You know, Ms. Lewis can be difficult, too."

Mako just stared at her, daring her to say it and hoping to Agni she wouldn't.

"Sounds like you need to do a little Christmas shopping tonight!" she said with a wink.


End file.
